


Un Lugar Sobre el Arcoíris

by Mirita



Category: El corazón nunca se equivoca (TV), Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon, M/M, Mentions of other MMTMF characters, Mentions of other UFCS characters, Romance, Slash, Teen Romance, aristemo, familia López, oneshots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: En su adolescencia Aristóteles y Cuauthémoc prometieron amarse hasta el infinito con todos los colores,  pero la vida real les enseñara poco a poco que el camino no siempre está lleno de luz, ni de color.  Compartir una vida juntos los hará tropesar más de una vez con momentos blancos y negros.{Oneshots y/o pequeños relatos que siguen la línea temporal de MMTMF y JECNSE}
Relationships: Aristóteles Córcega/Temo López
Kudos: 7





	1. Ari, antes de Temo

**Author's Note:**

> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Televisa, especificamente a MMTMF, UFCS y JECNSE.

Aristóteles tenía ocho años cuando fue invitado al cumpleaños de Carlos, un compañero de la escuela, aquella tarde había descubierto que los niños podían ser crueles. Él había llegado entusiasmado a la fiestita acompañado de su mamá, rápidamente se acercó a sus amiguitos que lo saludaron y comenzaron a jugar. La casa de Carlos era muy bonita, con un jardín amplio que tenía una gran mesa con botanas y refrescos para que todos pudieran comer lo quisieran.

Carlos de pronto los había arrastrado a todos a su habitación, era el doble de grande que la de Ari, tenía muchos juguetes: robots, pistas de carreras, pelotas, juegos para armar y de meza; todo lo que el pequeño Aristóteles solo había visto a través de las vitrinas del centro comercial. Todos los niños estaban inspeccionando los juguetes de su compañero y comenzaron a presumir lo que habían recibido en navidad, Camilo, otro de sus compañeros dijo que le habían regalado el más reciente Play Station. Aristóteles nunca había jugado con una de esas consolas, solo sabía que eran muy costosas y divertidas.

—¿Y a ti qué te regalaron? —le preguntó el dueño del cumpleaños.

Aris lo había mirado por un minuto decidiendo qué contestar, la verdad había recibido de regalo ropa de parte de sus tíos, porque su mamá siempre comentaba que estaba creciendo muy rápido y que sus viejos pantalones ya no le quedaban, también un carro de bomberos que le habían regalado sus papás y una pelota de básquet que le compraron todas sus primas mayores. Por un momento pensó en mentir, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, él no era así, había estado feliz con lo que había recibido, nunca se había puesto a pensar que sus compañeros de escuela tendrían esas cosas que él pensaba sólo tenían los niños de mucho dinero.

—Mi papá me regalo un carro de bomberos —dijo sonriente.

—¿A control remoto? —preguntó uno de ellos y él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Y no hace nada? —insistió el niño.

—¿Qué? ¿solo eso? —cuestionó Camilo.

—También una pelota de básquet, podemos jugar un día —dijo Ari sonriendo.

—Debe ser porque tus padres son pobres —dijo otro de los niños restándole interés y regresando la atención al control remoto de uno de los robots que había en la habitación.

—No es verdad —se quejó Ari, él nunca había pensado en eso, a él no le faltaba nada.

—Claro que sí —insistió el niño—, solo mira tú ropa, nunca traes tenis nuevos. Seguro tu papá ni trabaja.

—Mi papá vende casas —se defendió Ari.

—Pues debe hacerlo muy mal si no tiene para comprarte juguetes como estos —le dijo otro de los niños.

Aristóteles había sentido que su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a hervir, sentía como su pancita se convertía en un pesado nudo y un sentimiento muy feo lo invadía, sus pequeños ojitos habían comenzado a aguarse y había cerrado sus puños en un gesto rígido de mucha tensión.

—Chicos, bajen que ya vamos a servir el pastel —había interrumpido la madre de Carlos en ese momento asomándose por la puerta. Todos los niños corrieron hacia la planta baja empujándose entre ellos sin darle la menor importancia a Ari que se había rezagado a propósito.

Había bajado sintiéndose triste y enojado en partes iguales, y permaneció distante lo que restaba de la tarde. No podía entender si se sentía así porque los demás niños se burlaron de él o porque en el fondo le había dado vergüenza saber que tenían razón, su familia no tenía dinero y eso lo había hecho sentirse menos. Su mamá notó su carita seria y se acercó acomodándole sus desordenados rizos, dándole una sonrisa y llevándolo de la mano por golosinas, ajena a todo lo que él sentía. Su mamá tan bonita, joven y cariñosa, Ari entonces se sintió mal por haber tenido vergüenza, quizás no tenían mucho dinero, pero sus papas lo amaban y tenían una familia muy bonita.

Cuando caminaba de regreso a casa de la mano de Polita, Aristóteles tenía la carita roja a más no poder debido a que su madre, bastante contenta había logrado que la mamá de Carlos le regalase un tupper con pastel y golosinas. Ari no quería sentir vergüenza, pero era más fuerte que él. Nunca le había prestado atención a la costumbre de su madre de siempre llevarse comida ajena a casa de donde sea que estuvieran y por primera vez ese acto lo había le había hecho sentir incómodo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, le daba pena que su mamá pensara que se avergonzaba de ella, porque no era así. Con el paso de las semanas el tema quedó atrás y también su amistad con esos niños.

*******

Ari creció siendo un chico un tanto solitario, hablaba y era amable con todos, podría decirse que hasta era un muchachito un tanto popular, pero no tenía ningún amigo real, nadie a quién invitar a casa a jugar. No era invitado tampoco a fiestas o salidas, él mantenía una cordial distancia con todos y así se sentía mejor, lo hacía sentirse cómodo y seguro. Nadie podía entrar más allá de lo que él permitía.

En la secundaria las cosas no cambiaron, Aristóteles era más consiente de la situación familiar y de que tenían carencias, sus preocupaciones eran más complicadas que simplemente hacer amigos. Por ejemplo, él tenía que hacerle frente a las exigencias de su padre, a las materias de la escuela que no entendía, a su poca capacidad de concentrarse y sacar buenas notas. Todo eso empeoró cuando su primo perdido apareció y su padre comenzó a exigirle buenas calificaciones constantemente. Ari se había sentido muy solo en ese tiempo, pero aun así había mantenido su distancia con sus compañeros, nadie se había nunca ganado su confianza.

Había comenzado a ganar su propio dinero gracias a que Julieta, por casualidad, le dio la oportunidad de modelar para los catálogos de su trabajo, él jamás había pensado en ser modelo ni nada parecido pero ponerse ropa bonita y sonreírle a la cámara le salía natural y hasta podía aprenderse los textos necesarios para los videos. No recordaba haberse sentido tan bien consigo mismo jamás. Así fue como poco a poco se animó a hacer videos para su Facebook e Instagram, una tarde abrió su canal de Youtube y Ari descubrió que estaba más cómodo interactuando con otras personas a través de la pantalla y el anonimato que hacerlo en persona.

El dinero que ganaba era para ayudar a sus padres, sobre todo después de que Arquímedes había nacido. Siempre le daba casi todo lo que ganaba a su mamá y silenciosamente observaba que su padre cada día perdía más el interés en salir adelante por sí mismo, se había concentrado solo en su libro y se olvidaba en ocasiones de las circunstancias cobijado en la comodidad de que Aris de alguna manera siempre traía dinero a casa.

Solo había sido egoísta con su propio dinero un par de veces; la primera vez se había quedado con la mitad de su paga porque había aceptado ir al cine con sus compañeros de escuela en un intento por hacer nuevos amigos. Aristóteles luego había sentido que aquel había sido el dinero peor gastado del mundo y que debió dárselo a su mamá. Nunca se había aburrido tanto como aquella tarde, los demás chicos, todos de catorce años al igual que él, se la habían pasado hablando de niñas de la escuela, de las niñas de sus barrios y de a cuántas ya habían besado e incluso uno de ellos alardeo de haber pasado de los besos a un faje en condiciones con la niña que salía. Ari se había sentido algo incómodo al escucharlos hablar, pero fue peor cuando otro de los chicos contó con todos los detalles cómo había perdido la virginidad con su novia. Él ni siquiera había tenido curiosidad por imaginar cómo se sentiría besar a alguien, las niñas lo ponían nervioso, algunas solían seguirlo a casa y llevarle regalos que él no quería, otras intentaban tocarlo y acariciarle sus rizos y él se sentía siempre muy invadido. Por eso no se despegaba de sus audífonos, siempre que había tiempo libre en la escuela solía traerlos puestos, incluso algunas veces apagados pero el solo hecho de llevarlos ponía distancia entre él y los demás, aunque algunas veces no funcionara. Por un momento había fingido interés en la conversación, incluso dijo que sí había salido con varias niñas cuando le preguntaron, no le interesaba contarle a ninguno de ellos cuan inexperto él era. Más tarde se había sentido un completo idiota y mentiroso. De más está decir, que las salidas con los chicos de la escuela no se volvieron a repetir para él.

Audifaz siempre le decía que debía buscarse una novia, salir con sus amigos, divertirse y dejar las responsabilidades para él y su madre, pero Ari sabía que sin el dinero que él aportaba tendrían aún más carencias y también que cualquier pretexto era bueno para no tener que relacionarse con todos esos idiotas que estudiaban con él. No tenía ningún interés en las niñas tampoco y mientras más trabajo le diese Julieta menos tuppers tendría que traer Polita de la casa de la tía Blanca para alimentarlos durante el mes.

La segunda vez que Ari se quedó con un pago fue cuando se compró su hermoso teclado blanco. Había llegado a su casa tan contento y de inmediato quiso aprender a tocarlo, se había pasado todas sus vacaciones metido en la laptop que Bruno le había regalado antes de irse a estudiar fuera de México, aprendiendo en todos los tutoriales que había en youtube como sacarle notas y música al teclado. Con perseverancia sus dedos comenzaron a soltarse y casi sin darse cuenta hermosas melodías se adueñaron de sus días, luego vinieron las palabras y de pronto Ari tenía canciones compuestas por él mismo. No lo podía creer, no solo podía tocar las canciones que más le gustaban, podía crear las propias, podía cantar y tocar el teclado. Aquella vez Ari no se arrepintió de haberse quedado con su paga.

Temeroso y emocionado había hecho escuchar a su padre su primera canción terminada, como una retribución ya que Audifaz lo había dejado leer su manuscrito cuando estaba preparando su libro. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que su padre lo miraba con orgullo, comenzó una diatriba sobre lo talentoso que era y que quizás no era el más brillante de la escuela, pero vaya que su hijo era una cajita de sorpresas llena de talento por explorar.

Aristóteles no tenía muchos amigos pero había ganado confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, se sentía protegido por sus padres, estaba creciendo y convirtiéndose en un joven maduro y responsable que siempre ponía a su familia por delante, que se sentía orgulloso de tenerlos, era amable, solidario y conservaba una inocencia muy poco usual en otro chico de su edad. Aristóteles era un adolescente feliz, era bueno para modelar, le gustaba cantar y sentía que había encontrado su camino, sus seguidores en redes habían comenzado a aumentar, tenía a través de ellos a los amigos que le faltaban en la vida real. Su mamá era su mayor fan sin duda y la mirada de orgullo de su padre lo hacía sentirse amado y apoyado. Ari esperaba que eso nunca cambiara, esperaba que su padre nunca soltara su mano.


	2. Temo, antes de Aris

A Temo le gustaba pasar tiempo en el despacho que Papancho tenía en la casa, era un lugar donde podía entrar a leer y hacer sus tareas sin ser interrumpido por sus pequeños hermanitos que solían romper todas sus cosas, ensuciarlas con sus manitos manchadas de chocolate o aún peor, llenas de babas. Tenía doce años y había comenzado la secundaría. A veces se quedaba viendo las fotos que ocupaban un lugar sobre una de las repisas, en una de ellas estaba toda su familia, varios años atrás en el patio de la vecindad donde había crecido. Le daba nostalgia ver a aquel niño de mejillas regordetas y cabello parado, con la camiseta sucia por haber estado todo el día jugando al futbol. Cuauthémoc había cambiado mucho en esos pocos años.

No había sido fácil para él cambiar de escuela, de amigos y recibir bullying de los demás niños porque no lo querían ahí, pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que él tenía en sus manos una oportunidad que otros niños con su historia no tenían, sabía que su familia y él habían tenido suerte y tenía en las manos la decisión de aprovechar la oportunidad de una buena educación y sacarle provecho o dejarla pasar sin esforzarse como muchos de sus compañeros, después de todos eran niños ricos que probablemente nunca pasarían hambre ni tendrían que preocuparse por nada. Pero Temo no era así, así no lo había educado su papá ni su tía Chela, él iba a hacer que Papancho estuviera orgulloso de él, como lo estaban haciendo sus hermanos mayores cada uno en sus cosas. Obviamente esa no había sido una decisión repentina, le había costado sus años entenderlo, sabía que mucho había tenido que ver la influencia que Rebeca había hecho en su vida, a pesar de que al principio Temo no había querido que su papá se enamorara de aquella mujer refinada ahora la veía y sentía como la mamá que no había podido tener.

Rebeca siempre tenía tiempo para él, incluso tenían salidas de ellos dos solos, en las que Papancho se quedaba cuidando a los mellizos, entonces Rebeca lo llevaba a museos, a funciones de teatro para niños, al parque. Era divertido, sobre todo porque de alguna manera Temo solía sentirse un poco perdido, era el más chiquito de los López Torres, mientras él era un niño todavía, ya todos sus hermanos mayores estaban con sus trabajos y parejas haciendo sus propias vidas; por otro lado era muy grande para jugar todo el tiempo con los mellizos que apenas tenían cuatro años, a veces sentía que él estaba solo en el medio de aquella enorme familia, pero Rebeca y Papancho nunca dejaron que se sintiera solo o poco apreciado.

*******

Una tarde del siguiente verano Temo se encontraba con Diego en la casa de éste, ambos tumbados sobre la cama ojeando revistas e historietas. Estaban de vacaciones y hacía demasiado calor para salir a montar bicicleta. Diego Ortega era su mejor amigo, lo había conocido en su primer día de secundaria y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a separar, lo que trajo como consecuencia que sus padres también entablaran una amistad, Cuauthémoc solía pasar casi todos los días de verano en casa de su amigo.

De pronto Diego abrazó una revista y soltó uno sonoro suspiro sacando a Temo de su concentrada lectura de Spiderman.

—¿Qué te pasa Diego?

—Es que acabo de verlo y es tan hermoso —dijo Diego incorporándose para enseñarle a Temo la foto de la revista que tenía en las manos—. Yo quiero un novio como él.

Temo miró con curiosidad la foto de _Nick Jonas_ en la revista y los ojos soñadores de su amigo ¿había dicho novio? ¿es que acaso a Diego _también_ le gustaban los chicos? No que él estuviera muy seguro todavía de si le gustaban más los niños que las niñas, realmente no había pensado mucho en eso, aunque la verdad era que después de Meli a Temo jamás le había vuelto a gustar ninguna niña y prefería pasar el tiempo mirando a los niños de la escuela mientras hacían deporte o jugueteaban por el patio.

—¿Te gustan los niños? —preguntó sin considerar si su pregunta iba a incomodar a su amigo o no.

—Pues claro Temochas —le dijo Diego con aquel tonito burlón que lo caracterizaba—, no pensé que eras tan ciego como para no darte cuenta que nos gusta lo mismo.

—¿Qué? No, yo no... —Diego lo miró de lado con un gesto cínico y seguramente listo para soltar algún comentario al respecto—, yo no sé... yo no estoy seguro.

—Equis, todo a su tiempo Temo, cuando estés listo yo te espero fuera del closet y te doy la mano para salir.

Temo sonrió, Diego era un espíritu libre aun a su corta edad, nunca le había interesado aparentar para encajar, él disfrutaba de hacerse notar, de ser diferente y llamativo en todo lugar que estuviera. Era el primero que se ofrecía de voluntario para las actividades de la escuela y le había brindado su amistad desde el principio, sin burlarse de él por su forma de hablar, ni por no tener los mismos modales. Claro que Temo ya no era el mismo chiquillo que usaba jergas cada dos palabras pero eso a Diego jamás le había importado, al contrario, le encantaba escuchar las ocurrencias de Pancho y más cuando Pepe y Ana venían a visitarlos, Diego era uno más de la familia. Él veía a las personas por quienes eran y no por lo que tenían, cosa poco común siendo que Diego había nacido en medio de una familia bastante acomodada.

—¿Y no te da... miedo? —preguntó Temo con timidez—, o sea, el decirlo así, tus papas podrían escuchar.

—Mi mamá ya lo sabe, ni se sorprendió, me dijo que siempre lo había sabido —dijo Diego encogiendo sus hombros—, me dijo que le sorprendió que se lo dijera tan pronto, creo que mi mamá se imaginó un drama de esos de novela y todo el rollo.

—¿Y tu papá?

—A él no le dije aun, pero no porque me de miedo sino porque ha estado muy ocupado, igual seguramente se lo diré pronto. No pienso esperar a cumplir quince o dieciséis y tener que aparentar ser quién no soy.

Temo sonrió y abrazó a Diego. Su amigo le pareció valiente y en ese momento se sintió muy orgulloso de él.

*******

La escuela había comenzado y Temo solía quedarse a dormir en casa de Diego los fines de semana, más que nada porque odiaba cuando sus padres comenzaban a discutir, cosa que se estaba volviendo una costumbre desde aquel incidente en el jardín de niños en que Julio le había mordido el brazo a otro niño y obviamente los padres de éste habían hecho un escándalo. Papancho minimizó el hecho diciendo que eran cosas de niños, pero Rebeca no lo había tomado tan bien, ella quería educar a los mellizos de una manera un poco menos relajada. Cuando no discutían por los niños era por trabajo o por cosas sin importancia, Temo amaba tanto a su familia que a veces tenía miedo que su papá y Rebeca terminaran divorciándose y él ya no podría seguir viviendo con sus calcomanías. Papancho le había dicho varias veces que no se preocupara por cosas de adultos, que a veces las parejas discutían pero que se amaban y nada malo iba a pasar. Y era verdad, luego de la tormenta siempre volvía la calma, pero luego de unos días o semanas las discusiones volvían y empeoraban. Temo había optado por huir del conflicto.

Tampoco se sentía del todo bien, Diego había tenido razón y ya no podía seguir negándose a aceptar lo obvio. Diego le había dicho que llegaría el momento en que estaría seguro de quién era y Temo lo estaba experimentando de la mano de un crush enorme que había nacido de la nada por Julián, un chico de último año de secundaria que le parecía demasiado guapo y lograba ponerlo nervioso solo con pasar por su costado. Claro que Julián ni siquiera notaba su existencia o volteaba a mirarlo, pero Temo no podía evitarlo, se imaginaba conversaciones con él, que un día lo saludaba y le invitaba un helado. Sabía que no iba a pasar, Julián además de ignorarlo también tenía novia, pero eso no evitaba que él tuviera todas esas fantasías en su cabeza y no solo eso, sino la necesidad de decírselo a alguien, pero se moría de miedo de hacerlo.

Diego y él estaban jugando con la consola y Diego llevaba la delantera en el juego de carreras, Temo no estaba prestando atención, su mente viajaba entre la reciente pelea de Papancho y Rebeca, los bonitos ojos de Julián y cuál sería la reacción de su papá y sus hermanos cuando les dijera que no era como los demás niños.

—Presta atención Temo —le pidió Diego en tono de reproche.

Cuauthémoc había llegado a su límite esa tarde, se sintió enojado de pronto y lanzó el mando contra el sofá antes de salir al jardín con paso apresurado para irse a su casa.

—Oye Temo ¿qué te pasa? —le reclamó Diego siguiéndolo y lo miró confundido al notar que su amigo estaba a punto de llorar.

—Si soy gay, Diego —le dijo de pronto, los labios le temblaban y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.

—Eso ya lo sé amigo, no tenías que decírmelo.

—Pero ahora yo lo sé —dijo llorando— y no puedo decirle a nadie, no ahora.

—¿Por qué? No creo que a tus papas les vaya a molestar, ellos te quieren mucho.

—Mi papá y Rebeca pelean mucho y no quiero ser motivo de otra pelea entre ellos. Voy a decepcionar a mi Papancho.

Y con eso Temo se abrazó de Diego comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, como si hubiese estado cargando mucha presión por meses y de pronto hubiese perdido el control de sus emociones adolescentes.

Soledad entró en el jardín alertada por el llanto del chico, llevaba su mandil de trabajo y las manos un tanto sucias de arcilla, al ver a Temo así aceleró el paso preocupada.

—Temo, Temo ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

Cuauthémoc se soltó de Diego y la miró con ojitos desconsolados lo que hizo que Soledad lo abrazara fuertemente, amaba a ese niño como si fuera su hijo y ver al siempre sonriente y dulce Temo así de perturbado le dolía. Buscó la mirada de Diego para ver si lograba entender qué pasaba y su hijo la miró preocupado, "acaba de salir del closet" gesticuló Diego esperando que su madre pudiera leerle los labios, cosa que sí hizo y lo miró con cariño.

—Ay mi amor, todo va a estar chiquito, no llores.

Temo ni siquiera pudo contestarle, sentía su pecho apretado y había perdido la voz en algún punto. Soledad, sin soltar a Temo le pidió a Diego que pidiera que les prepararan un poco de manzanilla y unos wafflers con fresas. Diego salió a la cocina y dejó a su amigo en manos de su mamá.

El resto de la tarde Temo se sintió reconfortado, Soledad lo hizo sentir amado y aceptado, le había hablado con mucha paciencia, explicándole que nada iba a cambiar, que iba a estar bien. Poco más tarde Ubaldo llegó del trabajo encontrándose a los dos niños abrazados y dormidos en el sofá. Entró en busca de su mujer y le preguntó por el extraño cuadro, normalmente ese par de torbellinos a esa hora estaban pegados al televisor y a la comida chatarra.

Soledad, nerviosa tuvo una conversación con su esposo, su relación matrimonial comenzaba a desquebrajarse, pero ella pensaba que era solo por el estrés del trabajo, Ubaldo había dejado de pasar tiempo en casa en los últimos meses, pero era el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por cumplir sus metas. A pesar de los nervios su esposo reaccionó de buena manera cuando terminó de explicarle, no sólo lo que había pasado con Temo, sino también la conversación que Diego y ella habían tenido tiempo atrás. Ella hubiera preferido que los niños optaran por contarlo a su tiempo, pero sentía que no podía ser de ayuda si le ocultaba cosas a su marido.

Diego y Temo despertaron al rato motivados por el olor a pizza, Temo tenía los ojos chinitos por todo lo que había llorado, Ubaldo los saludó con una sonrisa y los llamó a comer. Fue una comida bonita, Ubaldo conversó con ambos, les dijo que estaba orgulloso de los dos por ser chicos valientes y los instó a tener confianza en ellos para ayudarlos con sus dudas o temores. Temo sintió esperanzas de que su familia reaccionara de la misma manera, entonces aquella noche había decidido que hablaría con Rebeca después del cumpleaños de sus hermanitos en dos semanas, quería que ella lo ayudara a hablar con su papá y sintió que todo saldría bien.

Pero no fue así, porque nunca le dijo nada a Rebeca y ahora jamás lo haría. Tampoco tocó el tema con su papá, es más, ya ni siquiera le importaba, ahora solo podía pensar en su papá que pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación sin salir a comer o a tomar aire. Julio, Lupita y él pasaban los días de casa en casa, su tía Chela solía acompañarlos por las tardes, pero no siempre podía hacerlo, entonces Pepe los recogía de la escuela y se los llevaba a su casa, y cuando no podía lo hacía su tía Candy, Ana o Lupita. Los niños se divertían jugando con sus primitos y sobrinos, pero él solo se sentía miserable y triste, nuevamente una pieza que no encajaba en esa familia, Temo solo quería estar en su casa, quería estar con su papá.

Con el paso de los meses Papancho parecía haber calmado un poco su dolor pero no había vuelto a ser el mismo, había dejado de ir a trabajar, tenía la barba larga y descuidada, pero al menos ya no estaba encerrado y paulatinamente había retomado la crianza de sus menores hijos, había rechazado el ofrecimiento de su hermana y cuñada de mudarse con él por un tiempo para acompañarlos, está vez ellas tenían sus propias familias y Pancho ya no se sentía capaz de ser egoísta con ellas.

De pronto eran los cuatro solos, una mini tropa López que no terminaba de amoldarse a su nueva realidad. Temo disfrutaba ayudando a su papá cocinar, de acompañarlo al mercado, enseñarle a las calcomanías a hacer sus tareas de la escuela, a pesar de esa efímera normalidad, Temo tenía que admitir que su Papancho ya no reía ni bromeaba como antes.

Fue ahí cuando Soledad y Ubaldo habían intervenido, comenzaron a invitar a la familia a casa los fines de semana, Pancho se había negado al principio, pero Ubaldo había insistido, poco a poco Temo y Diego retomaron su rutina y a Pancho no le había quedado de otra que dejarse apoyar, por sus hijos mayores, su familia y amigos aunque se rehusó a volver a la empresa, aquello ya no le interesaba y sus hijos podían hacerse cargo sin problemas.

Ubaldo había sido el de la idea, el que finalmente lo convenció de que quizás les haría bien comenzar de nuevo, poner distancia de por medio. No había sido una decisión tomada a la ligera, pasó más de un año hasta que Pancho se decidiera, le daba pena dejar a la familia, a sus hijos mayores, a sus nietos, pero tenía que pensar en los más chicos, en que no estaba siendo el padre que sus calcomanías merecían, ni tampoco su Temochas, Temo que había perdido a dos mamás y seguía siendo un niño considerado y amable, que había sido fuerte por él y por sus hermanitos pequeños, que se portaba como un adulto a pesar que para Pancho seguía siendo el niño que corría por el jardín en compañía de Popeye.

Pancho había entendido que la única forma de recuperar a su familia era curándose él mismo, sus hijos mayores ya tenían su camino hecho y dejar de ser un muerto en vida era algo que le debía a la memoria de Rebeca.

Y así fue como un día sorprendió a su mini tropa sacándolos de la cama con una sonrisa y diciéndoles que empacaran todas sus cosas. Se irían a vivir a Oaxaca.


	3. El Piercing

Las cosas en casa de los Córcega Castañeda estaban un tanto tensas, Audifaz actuaba misterioso ocultándole quién sabe qué a su esposa y Polita cada día más estresada intentando adaptarse a trabajar en la panadería sin destrozar todo a su paso. Aristóteles simplemente los evitaba lo más que podía, su padre había cambiado, tenía un semblante sombrío y sonreía cada día menos, Ari suponía que se debía al poco éxito que su libro había tenido, en el fondo le apenaba y le preocupaba, pero Ari solo era un crío de quince años y por más maduro que fuera siempre terminaba distrayéndose con cualquier otra cosa que acaparará su atención, por eso prefería pasar más tiempo en su celular con los audífonos puestos que escuchando a sus padres conversar en ese tono pasivo agresivo que a él no le gustaba y lo hacía sentirse un poco asustado. Por esos días la idea de hacerse un piercing comenzó a rondar su cabeza, pero él no se imaginó lo que estaba por venir con esa decisión. 

Intentaba atraer más seguidores a su canal y redes, entonces fue que en un torpe intento por lograrlo decidió que un piercing era la mejor idea. Llevaba días viendo los videos y el contenido de otros youtubers de su edad y se sentía un poco mal porque comparado con ellos su contenido era bastante simple, muchos de aquellos chicos y chicas tenían siempre cosas nuevas que ofrecer a sus seguidores: hacían challengers de baile, divertidos videos de tik tok, coreografías en parques, outboxing de compras costosas en tecnología o ropa, algunos incluso recibían regalos de diferentes marcas conocidas, viajaban o visitaban lugares costosos y de moda; en resumen todos tenían contenido atractivo que compartir y él solo tenía su piano y sus canciones. Se sentía en notoria desventaja y necesitaba llegar a más personas, necesitaba acumular visitas para poder recibir un pago por eso, él tenía que pagar la colegiatura, colaborar en casa, ayudar a su padre a vender sus libros. Un piercing en la oreja no era mucho, pero al menos tendría algo que contar y podría hacer una reseña de la experiencia y subir fotos.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Temo mientras caminaban al estudio de tatuajes y piercings.

—Ya te dije, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso y Julieta dijo que podía hacerlo sin problema, por lo de las fotos —contestó Ari sonriendo.

Temo le regaló una sonrisa tímida pero su expresión mostraba que estaba temeroso. Ari pensaba que su amigo estaba exagerando. 

—Además, esto puede traerme más seguidores, más visitas a mis videos —agregó entusiasmado —, también lo hago por el equipo de básquet. Es como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Sí, seguro que sí —le contestó Temo tratando de darle ánimos.

Ari no entendía por qué Temo estaba tan nervioso, el que se iba a perforar la oreja no era él. Se le hizo un poco tierno. Dándose una confianza que no tenía entró al lugar y explicó lo que quería hacerse, poco tiempo después sintió el pinchazo y vio la expresión de terror de Temo al ver cómo le perforaban el lóbulo y colocaban el arete. Todo fue rápido, Temo había tomado varias fotos del proceso a pesar de su expresión de terror y cuando por fin se vio en el espejo realmente le gustó el resultado, tampoco había dolido tanto, le explicaron qué cuidados debía tener para evitar infecciones y complicaciones y Temo las anotó en su celular para no olvidarlas. Ari no podía dejar de mirarse en el espejo con una sonrisa enorme. 

Sí, quizás su papá se enojaría un poco y tal vez lo castigarían por unos días, pero nunca imaginó que lo que había hecho iba a traerle como consecuencia pasar algunas noches durmiendo en un colchón en el cuarto de Temo porque su padre lo había echado de casa. Su padre que siempre le había parecido un hombre de mundo, que andaba por la vida con su peculiar forma de vestir, con su coleta y sus collares le había dicho que eso era de niñas y prácticamente lo llamó joto, claro que con otras palabras. Aristóteles se sentía confundido y rechazado, no era la primera vez que su padre lo hacía sentir poca cosa, que no llenaba las expectativas, pero jamás se imaginó que sería por algo tan tonto como eso.

No sabía qué lo hacía sentirse peor, el que Audifaz lo echara de casa, el que lo gritara humillándolo delante de toda su familia y amigos por bailar o la insinuación que había hecho sobre que estaba actuando como un desviado. 

Ari no sabía qué hacer, la primera noche en casa de Temo se quedó dormido llorando, pero al día siguiente siguió firme en su decisión. Ni siquiera había querido subir a su departamento por ropa y su amigo le ofreció prestarle lo que necesitara, así que estaba usando las camisas finas de Temo y extrañamente no se sintió tan incómodo al hacerlo.

—¿Qué hubo, chavos? A que no adivinan lo que voy a contarles —dijo Aris sonriéndole a la cámara de su celular comenzando así su en vivo desde la habitación de Temo.

Después de desayunar todos juntos Pancho se había ido a la panadería y los mellizos estaban jugando en el edificio, una vez solos Aristóteles le había preguntado a Temo si podía hacer su transmisión desde ahí, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía con el tema de su papá, él no quería que todo el suceso fuera en vano y tenía que publicarlo en sus redes sociales. Temo, como siempre, lo había alentado y lo ayudó a colocar el trípode y acomodar un poco la habitación para dejarlo solo después y así darle un poco de privacidad. Como un espectador más, Cuauthémoc recibió la notificación y se unió a ver la transmisión de su amigo. Le parecía encantador la facilidad del rizado para desenvolverse frente a la cámara sin sentirse intimidado, como sus bonitos ojos brillaban con ilusión y su sonrisa se formaba de forma tan natural. Temo observó todos los comentarios que los chicos iban poniendo y de pronto eran más de mil personas viendo el video, Ari definitivamente estaba contento por eso. La mayoría de comentarios eran de apoyo, curiosidad de dónde se lo había hecho, cuánto le había costado, si había dolido, por ahí también unos pocos comentarios negativos pero rápidamente eran callados por los mismos seguidores de Ari, que en su mayoría eran niñas, casi veinte minutos después Ari se despidió prometiendo subir fotos de todo a su cuenta de Instagram en las siguientes horas.

—¡Temo! —gritó Ari corriendo hacía el comedor con el celular en la mano y la sonrisa enorme —¡se conectaron casi dos mil personas! 

—Sí, Ari, lo vi, es increíble —le contestó contento—, es que eres un éxito, tienes mucho carisma.

Ari lo abrazo dando pequeños brinquitos y Temo sintió que su corazón se había detenido por un momento, cuando volvió a latir reacciono y correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo como su nariz rozaba los rizos de su amigo y podía sentir el olor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias —le dijo Ari y Temo sintió su aliento caliente rozarle el cuello erizándole toda la piel—. Neta, Temo, no sé qué habría hecho sin tu apoyo.

Temo rompió el abrazo para que Ari no se diera cuenta que su cuerpo estaba temblando y con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado lo miró a los ojos.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, eres mi mejor amigo Aristóteles.

Ari le sonrió y luego ambos continuaron comentando sobre el en vivo y revisando las notificaciones que le llegaban.

Por la tarde, Ari asistió a su cita con Tavo, la misma que se había prolongado más de lo normal, el psicólogo había intentado explicarle que debía ser paciente con su padre, le habló sobre la brecha generacional que existía entre ellos y que sumado al ímpetu de la adolescencia de Ari era normal que trajera rencillas entre ellos. Aristóteles, como cualquier otro chico de su edad estaba en busca de su identidad y comenzaba a rebelarse a las reglas con las que no estaba de acuerdo. Ari terminó llorando a media sesión y Octavio, con toda la paciencia que lo caracterizaba calmó al muchacho y orientó la conversación a otros temas, su última charla había dejado un poco preocupado al psicólogo. 

—Y cuéntame ¿cómo va todo con tu amigo Temo?

—Igual, él es muy bueno conmigo, su padre me está dejando quedarme en su casa y me prestó ropa —dijo Ari con la voz cortada por el reciente llanto.

—¿Y te ha dicho algo de lo que tú crees que siente por ti? ¿Te has sentido incómodo? —preguntó con cautela.

—No, ¿sabes? Quizás lo mal interpreté —respondió Aristóteles—, quizás solo me ve como amigo —dijo sonando un tanto decepcionado.

—Es posible. ¿Te molestaría que fuera así? —preguntó el médico intentando llegar al meollo del asunto.

—No, no, por qué iba a molestarme, al contrario… mejor ¿no?

—No lo sé, ¿sería un problema que Temo esté enamorado de ti?

—Pues, no sé, creo que sí, o sea, es mi amigo y no me gustaría perderlo.

—Porque como me dijiste no puedes corresponderle —Ari asintió notablemente nervioso y confundido—. ¿No puedes porque no te gusta o porque no eres gay?

La pregunta agarró frío a Aristóteles que abrió mucho los ojos y se demoró bastante en encontrar palabras para contestar. Octavio supo que había dado en el clavo y se preocupó mucho más, no tenía nada de malo que el chico estuviese descubriendo su sexualidad, pero supo de inmediato que si la balanza se inclinaba hacía donde él pensaba el pobre adolescente lo iba a pasar muy mal, tendría poco apoyo y normalmente los adolescentes que atraviesan esas facetas terminan sumidos en depresión, algunos optan incluso por salidas más destructivas y drásticas. Su ética no le permitía hablar de sus sesiones con Robert, pero tendría que encontrar la manera de advertirle que su pequeño primo iba a necesitar apoyo en el futuro. Octavio realmente sentía aprecio por aquel niño tan lleno de buenas intenciones e inocencia.

—¿Yo? No, neta, no… no lo he pensado pero supongo que no ¿verdad? No tiene nada de malo y si Temo si es pues está chido pero yo… creo que… me gustan las niñas ¿no?

—Tranquilo Aristóteles, si no lo tienes claro está bien.

—Es que nunca he pensado en eso, es que no he tenido novia, pero ¿deberían gustarme las niñas? ¿cierto?

—No hay una respuesta correcta. Tú vas a ir descubriendo eso a tu ritmo, no todos los chicos de tu edad están listos para salir con alguien, incluso muchas personas tardan hasta la adultez para descubrir quiénes son. No te asustes.

—Es que tengo otras cosas en qué pensar —dijo Ari con la mirada al piso.

—Supongo que sí. No te presiones, pero tampoco des pie a mal entendidos, debes ser cuidadoso Ari —dijo el médico y Ari puso un gesto notoriamente incómodo—. No me entiendas mal, si Temo de verdad siente algo por ti y tú no puedes corresponderle no debes ilusionarlo, eso sería muy cruel de tu parte. 

¡Diablos! Ari no había pensado en eso ¿acaso Temo era amable con él solo porque esperaba tener una relación? ¿Lo querría igual si supiera que él no siente lo mismo? Ahora además de todo lo que le comía la cabeza tenía que sumarle el misterio que era su amigo, Temo y la forma en que se había metido en sus pensamientos, en lo cómodo que se sentía con él, en que no quería perderlo como amigo. Ahora Aristóteles se sentía aún más asustado.

Cuando volvió al edificio se cruzó con Pancho en las escaleras, el hombre lo recibió con su sonrisa eterna y le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro. Pancho lo hacía sentirse seguro y Ari en un impulso que no pudo contener lo abrazó fuerte dándole las gracias por dejarlo quedarse con ellos.

—Eres bienvenido Aristofanes —le dijo—, yo estoy para cuidarlos, ustedes todavía están re chiquitos, ni modo que te dejase dormir en la calle, no manches chamaco.

Ari hizo un esfuerzo por aguantarse las lágrimas y sonrió avergonzado. Pancho lo rodeó por el hombro y caminó de regreso al departamento junto con Ari, abrió la puerta y le dijo que se sintiera cómodo, que él volvería en un rato. Julio y Lupita lo saludaron con una sonrisa, Lupita lo invitó a ver una película con ellos y le dijo que Temo se había quedado dormido.

Arí aceptó la invitación y se acomodó con los mellizos a ver la película, pero su mente no podía concentrarse, pensaba en Temo, pensaba en su padre. ¿Por qué Audifaz no entendía que aquel arete era solo era un accesorio sin importancia? Meses atrás su padre lo había alentado a cantar, a modelar, había alimentado su poca fama y ahora se molestaba cuando lo veía bailar. Por un momento la idea de que su padre solo había querido sacarle provecho económico a su repentina fama le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago, no podía ser eso, su padre no era así, él lo quería a pesar de todo. Se removió en su sitio recordando como Audifaz lo había mirado en la fiesta de David con recelo y vergüenza, aunque Ari tenía que aceptar con tristeza, que la conducta de su padre no era algo repentino, ya hacía varios meses lo había descubierto observándolo con cautela, como si estuviera esperando que él hiciera algún movimiento, que tuviera un gesto o un comportamiento para echárselo en la cara y reprenderlo, estaba muy intenso con el tema de que debía buscarse una novia, conocer chicas ¿por qué su padre no se daba cuenta que no tenía tiempo para eso? Además le iba terrible intentando hablar con las niñas. Era demasiado estresante para él. ¿Sería por lo que dijo Octavio? ¿Acaso era normal que no le interesaran las niñas? Eran cosas que nunca lo habían preocupado y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Tampoco había sentido interés por algún muchacho, nunca, hasta que conoció a Temo, pero él era su amigo, ¿no eran así los mejores amigos? ¿No era normal querer pasar todo el tiempo juntos y abrazarse cuando estaban tristes? Ari no le veía nada de malo a eso, nada “raro” eran amigos, mejores amigos y nada más. ¡Diablos! La película estaba terminando y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuál habían visto. Su cabeza era un completo enredo. 

Pancho volvió al departamento llevando comida para todos, él prefería cocinar, pero se le había hecho tarde en la panadería conversando con Polita sobre Ari y Audifaz, la pobre mujer estaba desconsolada, pero tenía mucho miedo de enfrentarse a su marido y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Pancho no era el mejor padre del mundo, eso lo sabía bien, pero ya había pasado por muchas cosas con sus hijos mayores como para asustarse por un piercing, era una tontería, él a la edad del Aristofanes había vivido más y visto cosas terribles producto de la pobreza en la que creció. Por eso quería protegerlo, a sus hijos y a ese chiquillo, ellos aún estaban llenos de inocencia, la vida no los había aventado a la calle a ganarse el pan como a él cuando era joven. Como podría él, sabiendo todos los peligros del mundo, desamparar a uno de sus hijos por cometer un error impulsivo. Si el Temochas le hubiera salido con eso claro que se habría molestado, no lo va a negar porque sabe que tiene reacciones bien arrebatadas a veces, pero habría gritado un rato y castigado otro tanto, luego habría ido a buscar a su chamaco con chocolate caliente para tener una plática y entender por qué actuó así. No en vano ya había pasado de todo con Pepe, Ana y Guadalupe, uno aprende a punta de errores. 

Los chicos ponían la mesa y Pancho pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Aristóteles y Temo se empujaban amigablemente con los hombros mientras Julio y Lupita ordenaban un poco el tiradero que tenían en la salita. Había algo que no le latía del todo a Pancho de aquella amistad, él le había agarrado mucho cariño al Aris y desde que lo conoció Temo sonreía más y estaba contento, pero había señales que él prefería negar porque le escarapelaban la piel. Rebeca sabría manejar mucho mejor ese tema que él. Cuánta falta le hacía su Rebequita.

Temo podía sentir los ojos de su papá observándolo, estaba entre feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo, le encantaba tener a Ari ahí con él, reírse y disfrutar de su compañía, pero también le deba miedo que su papá se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía. También estaba preocupado por Ari, en algún momento el tema con su padre iba a tener que resolverse, para bien o para mal. Temo estaba convencido que ser un adolescente apestaba y bastante. 

Para la siguiente semana Aristóteles ya estaba de nuevo en casa, había seguido el consejo de Temo y había decidido quitarse el arete y usarlo fuera de casa cuando su padre no lo podía ver. Le alegraba ver a su mamá tranquila pero la relación con su padre se había desquebrajado y él no estaba tan seguro de querer intentar arreglarla, estaba dolido y triste. 

De: Temo  
“Terminaste el trabajo de historia”

Ari miró su celular y sonrió. En medio de todo ese caos estaba Temo, su amigo que lo miraba con admiración y cariño y Ari no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, nadie lo había visto así antes, ni siquiera su familia, en ocasiones Ari podía sentir el cariño de Temo de manera tan fuerte que casi le parecía que podía tocarlo. Cada momento que compartían le hacía estar más seguro de que su amigo sentía por él algo más que amistad y las palabras de Octavio retumbaban en su cabeza, él no quería hacerle daño a Temo, pero tampoco podía alejarse, así se lo prohibieran o algo muy malo sucediese, sabía que no podía imaginar su vida sin la mirada de Temo en ella, sin su compañía y complicidad. Es su mejor amigo, el único que ha tenido en toda su vida, la persona en quién más confía, el que le dice las cosas de frente pero que al mismo tiempo lo protege y lo cuida. Aristóteles se sentía un completo egoísta y tuvo el presentimiento de que su miedo a perder a Temo lo haría cometer errores. Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Yo:  
“No todavía, está bien aburrido… vienes y lo terminamos juntos?”

De Temo:  
“Sale, deja que agarro mi laptop y subo”

Aristóteles sonrió. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en todo lo que lo perturbaba, por ahora se disponía a pasar, una tarde más, junto a Temo.


	4. Fuera del Clóset

Temo se miró al espejo, tenía los parpados hinchados y los ojos chinitos de tanto llorar, se sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera era capaz de poder producir más lágrimas, sin embargo el solo recordar el rostro de Aristóteles rechazándolo era suficiente para que su pecho se oprimiera nuevamente y el nudo en la garganta regresara. Estaba dolido, roto y agobiado, su papá no dejaba de preguntarle qué le sucedía realmente y Julio estaba incómodo porque no entendía su comportamiento, su única aliada era Lupita y él se sentía tan mal de estar cargándole la responsabilidad de guardar su secreto a su hermanita pequeña.

Papancho lo dejó faltar toda la semana a la escuela pero ya comenzaba a estresarse por verlo hecho un despojo sobre la cama sin bañarse o quitarse la pijama y al verse al espejo Temo entendió por qué su papá estaba tan preocupado, se veía espantoso, realmente daba pena y a Temo le picó un poco el orgullo así que decidió bañarse y vestirse lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. Se dejó arrastrar por Papancho al gimnasio y soportó en silencio las bromas y charlas de su papá que con exagerada alegría intentaba sacarlo del ensimismamiento que lo acompañaba.

Solo se sentía relajado cuando hablaba con Diego, con él podía bajar la guardia, ser el mismo y llorar cuánto quisiera, a pesar de que su amigo insistía en que la mitad del dolor que estaba atravesando se debía al estrés que le causaba no estar siendo "él mismo"

—Habla con tu papá, Temo.

—No puedo, él está tan entusiasmado pensando que me está enseñando como ligar con las niñas.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Diego fastidiado— ¿comenzar a salir con alguna? ¿Serás un gay de clóset que usa a una tapadera?

—No... no sé.

—¿Qué crees que diría Aristóteles si de pronto te ve saliendo con una niña? No manches Temo, ni él se lo va a creer y eso que por lo que me cuentas se nota que es medio menso.

—No le digas así Diego —pidió Temo bajito—, él solo es un poco despistado.

—Equis Temo. No te hagas más daño. Ya está, te arriesgaste y él no te correspondió, bueno no eres el único que se enamora de quién no le hace caso.

Temo lo miró fijamente a través de la pantalla del celular pero desvió la mirada, él entendía bien a qué se refería Diego y prefirió ignorarlo.

—Ari me ha escrito pero no he abierto sus mensajes, tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? ¿No dices que se comportó bien dentro de todo?

—Sí, pero... ¿y si le cuenta a todos en la escuela, Diego? ¿Qué voy a hacer si lo incomodé y ahora me odia? Él podría decirle a toda su familia ¿Y si ya no me quiere hablar?

—De verdad que eres bien dramático amigo —respondió Diego rodando los ojos—, ¿no me dijiste que te ha escrito y que te dijo que eran amigos?

—Pues sí pero...

—Temo, ya córtala, ese amigo tuyo sí creo que es medio tonto pero no parece malo. Ahora debes concentrarte en ti, estás así de aterrado porque no quieres que Pancho se entere, pero ya es tiempo amigo.

Temo hizo un gesto de frustración, sabía que esa conversación no llegaría a ningún lado, ya la habían tenido demasiadas veces. Suspiró vencido dejando caer su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda. Lo único que quería era un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Si tan solo Ari no lo hubiera rechazado, podría ser el chico más feliz del mundo y sin embargo era el que más solo estaba en el mundo, bueno, así era como él se sentía a pesar de que no era cierto.

Harto de sentirse frustrado siguió el consejo de Diego, no iba a salir del clóset así de frente, no tenía valor, pero quizás si era tiempo de considerarlo seriamente, pasó los siguientes días sumergido en su portátil, leyendo testimonios y viendo videos de otros chicos y chicas que habían pasado por lo mismo, algunas historias eran conmovedoras y otras le habían puesto la piel de gallina del miedo, pero al final todas concluían en que no importaba qué sucediera, nada se comparaba a poder vivir siendo uno mismo y en libertad. Un granito de valor y determinación se había plantado en su pecho y de pronto se sentía con el mismo ímpetu que cuando se había lanzado a un pozo para que Meli no estuviera triste, sin medir las consecuencias.

La semana había comenzado y él tuvo que volver a la escuela, pasó las primeras horas escabulléndose de Aristóteles que apenas notó su regreso había hecho todo lo posible por acercarse y charlar con él, pero Temo no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo, aún seguía aterrado ante la idea de que Aristóteles hubiese contado lo sucedido a todos en la escuela o a sus padres, sin embargo no fue así, Aris le volvió a ofrecer su amistad y hasta fue un gran apoyo llevándolo con sus primos para que lo aconsejaran y estuvo ahí en cada paso de la decisión que Temo había tomado: confesarle la verdad a su papá.

La cena con Pancho había dejado a Temo con el corazón caliente y lleno de amor, volvía a tener los ojitos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, pero se encontraba cobijado bajo sus mantas acurrucado en el pecho de su padre como cuando era niño y Temo no recordaba haberse sentido tan amado y seguro en años, quizás desde que Rebeca estaba viva, su padre le acariciaba el cabello y le hacía sus acostumbradas bromas para que se sintiera mejor. Al ratito las calcomanías entraron corriendo en busca de la atención de su padre y pronto los cuatro estaban hechos un enredo de abrazos en la cama de Temo y él se sintió transportado a su niñez, cuando Pepe, Ana, Lupe y él caían en la vieja cama de su padre para repartirse almohadazos y abrazos en partes iguales hasta que su tía Chela los llamaba a todos a desayunar.

Pancho había dejado a sus hijos dormidos, bueno los menores porque Temo seguía seguramente pegado a su celular, por más que intentaba ponerle una hora de dormir ya su hijo adolescente solía salirse con la suya y quedarse en el móvil bajo las cobijas hasta altas horas de la noche. Manejaba con calma en dirección a la casa de Susana pensando en su conversación con Temo, en el fondo él lo sabía, no, la verdad era que Rebeca lo había sabido y él recordaba ese momento con claridad, Rebeca estaba preocupada por su reacción y estaba intentando preparar el terreno, pero él había soltado una risa y un comentario bromista para desechar la idea, el Temochas era apenas un chavito que hacía poco babeaba por Meli, ¿cómo le iba a salir Rebeca con que ella creía que era gay? No, definitivamente era una confusión. Pero aquella conversación dejó una espina clavada en su alma de padre que a través de los años Pancho nunca pudo sacarse y cuando observó la manera en que Temo se perdía al ver al hijo de Polita supo que era cuestión de tiempo que ese momento llegaría. Había querido negárselo a sí mismo, incitarlo a salir con niñas, tratarlo como lo había hecho con Pepe pero la voz de Rebequita le susurraba en su mente que estaba haciendo todo mal y ella había tenido razón. Conversar con Susana lo había calmado, ser padre era una tarea difícil, él había tenido que enfrentar ya los dramas de sus hijos mayores, los problemas alimenticios de Ana y las metidas de pata de Pepe, pero no sabía cómo ser padre de un adolescente homosexual, sabía que tendría que aprender. Susana le había dicho algo muy cierto, existía mucha gente mala que podría dañar a Temo sólo por ser diferente y era algo que él no iba a permitir, entonces pensó en que tal vez él mismo lo había dañado sin querer a través de los años, no iba a negar que los comentarios y bromas prejuiciosas habían sido "normales" en un tiempo, era parte de su crianza, después de todo era un hombre de barrio criado a la antigua, pero el mundo lo había hecho ir cambiando y aprendiendo a ser empático, lo que no quitaba que comentarios que podrían resultar homofóbicos habían sido dichos por él o sus hijos mayores a través de los años, sin ir muy lejos semanas atrás él mismo hizo un comentario sobre los hombres usando el color rosa y recién se había dado cuenta del porqué de la expresión de Temo al escucharlo. Tenía tanto que aprender, pero lo haría por el bien de su hijo. Y lo mismo tendrían que hacer sus hijos mayores, porque él no iba a permitir que ninguno le diera la espalda a su hermano. Temo le había dicho que él mismo les iba a contar y Pancho estaba un poco preocupado, nunca había visto a Pepe, Ana o Lupe ser despectivo con alguien pero tampoco habían tenido una situación similar con alguno de sus amigos o familiares. La verdad era que sí estaba preocupado.

La preocupación creció cuando fue Julio el primero en reaccionar mal, en rechazar a su hermano y con Julio no podía adoptar la misma conducta que tendría con los mayores porque era apenas un niño pequeño. Si Julio había actuado así no quería pensar que podría decir Pepe. Durante todo el día estuvo tentado en llamar a Ana y contarle, pero no quería quebrar la confianza que Temo le había dado y entendía que debía esperar a que su hijo se sintiera listo. La preocupación quedó atrás cuando recibió la llamada del colegio citándolo porque Temo y el Aristófanes se habían metido en una pelea. Suspiró, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero había esperado que no fuera tan pronto.

Para la noche Temo tenía una cara de preocupación enorme, Pancho había querido tocar el tema de la pelea en la escuela y de por qué Temo parecía un manojo de nervios después de la visita de Aristóteles que se había ido a vivir con sus primos, pero su hijo se había rehusado a comentar algo, diciéndole que no le correspondía a él hablar de lo que Aris estaba pasando. De todas formas Pancho presentía que detrás de aquella salida masiva del closet había algo cocinándose, pero una vez más no quiso presionar más a Temo que ya estaba pasando por bastante, ahora Pancho estaba doblemente preocupado, no solo por Temo, sino también por el hijo de su amiga, era un buen chico, le había tomado cariño y no se merecía que su familia estuviese actuando tan drásticamente con él. Como tampoco Temo se merecía las miradas de desprecio que Julio le había lanzado durante la cena. Pancho se sentía emocionalmente agotado.

El fin de semana Temo era un manojo de nervios, se llevó una botella grande de agua a su cuarto y cerró la puerta, les había dicho a sus hermanos que quería conversar con ellos y estaba todo listo para hacer una video llamada entre los cuatro López Torres, Pancho le había asegurado que todo iba a salir bien y que él mismo iba a romperle su mandarina en gajos si alguno se atrevía a hacerle un desaire, ya bastante tenían con Julio, pero Temo sabía que sus hermanos eran adultos con sus propias ideas y ni Papancho podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión si es que ellos decidían darle la espada.

Se colocó los audífonos con manos temblorosas, no quería que su papá o las calcomanías escucharan la conversación y le dio click al botón de llamar. Se secó las manos en el pantalón pasándolas sobre sus muslos. Estaba aterrorizado.

—Hola mi Temo —le dijo la voz cantarina de Ana mientras agitaba sus manos en la pantalla.

—Carnalito —saludó Pepe con su eterna sonrisa—, oye estás enorme, cómo creciste en unas semanas.

—Hola chicos —dijo Temo sintiéndose intimidado— ¿y Lupe?

—Ahorita se conecta chaparro —dijo Ana—, no sé qué tenía pendiente... pero vamos charlando ¿no? Nos dejaste bien preocupados con tu mensaje chamaco.

—Hermanos, yo, es que... tengo que decirles algo.

—¿Qué pasó Temochas? —preguntó Pepe poniéndose serio— ¿no me vayas a salir con que metiste la pata con alguna morrita?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡no! —negó Temo sonrojado— ¿por qué es lo primero que piensan todos?

—No pues es que la haces de suspenso Temo —contestó Ana— ¿Papancho está bien? ¿las calcomanías?

—Estamos bien, las calcomanías ya hicieron amigos y todo —respondió Temo comenzando a relajarse—, Papancho está contento, como antes.

—Sí lo notamos, ¿verdad carnalita? Hablé con él y hasta bromas me hizo.

—Está trabajando contento en la panadería de los Córcega y el mercado y... —Temo dudó si contarles sobre Susana o no, después de todo debía devolverle la confianza a Papancho.

—¿Y? —insistió Ana— ¡Ay! no me digas que tiene que ver con la Susana esa.

—¿Papancho te habló de Susana?

—Te dije Pepe —chilló Ana emocionada—, te dije que Papancho se iba a ennoviar pronto.

—Es que nuestro jefe es todo un galanazo —respondió Pepe contento—. La neta me alegra que Papancho esté bien, se lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado.

—Entonces, ¿era de eso que querías hablar con nosotros Temo?

—No, no realmente...

—¡Ay ya chaparro! Despepita de una vez qué drama te traes, la haces de suspenso Temo.

—Es que yo... yo... —titubeó Temo tomando un largo sorbo de agua y tratando de calmar sus nervios—, lo que les voy a decir ya se lo dije a Papancho hace unos días y él me apoya.

—Ya habla Temo, me estas poniendo los nervios —se quejó Ana.

Temo tomo aire y cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos y aclarar su garganta. —Me... a mí... pues a mí me gustan los chicos, yo... yo soy gay.

Unos segundos de silencio y Temo intentó mantener la mirada fija en la pantalla para ver la reacción de sus hermanos pero no pudo, bajó la vista a sus manos retorciendo sus dedos nerviosamente, intentando controlarse y con manos temblorosas sujetó la botella con agua para beber un largo sorbo mientras esperaba que alguno de sus hermanos dijera algo.

—Chale, Temo... yo pensé que nos ibas a salir con algo decepcionante —dijo Pepe pasándose la mano por el cabello y con una sonrisa— como cuando dejaste el fútbol por el básquet.

Temo pasó el agua y soltó una risita nerviosa atreviéndose finalmente a mirar la pantalla, sus hermanos mayores lo veían con el mismo amor de siempre.

—¿Ana?

—Pues sí me sorprendiste carnalito pero es tu vida Temo, si tú estás feliz nosotros lo estamos, ¿verdad Pepe?

—¡Simón! ¿y dices que ya le contaste a papá?

—Sí, hace unos días, él fue maravilloso conmigo.

—No pues si nuestro papancho es lo máximo —dijo Ana—. Bueno y supongo que ya te echaste novio y por eso nos estas contando, ¿a que sí?

—¡No! No, no es eso.

—Chale ¿viste Pepe? Hasta todo nerviudo se puso el Temístocles.

—Ya suelta la sopa completa, ¿acaso no has hecho amigos allá?

—Algunos, pero el único real es Aristóteles, es nuestro vecino y....

—No manches con el nombrecito que se carga el morro —se rio Ana— ¿y está guapo?

Las mejillas de Temo se encendieron incontrolablemente y sentía que todo el calor de su cuerpo había subido a su rostro. No estaba listo para hablar de Ari, mucho menos después de todo el lio que se había armado con su salida conjunta del clóset.

—Es solo mi amigo —aclaró Temo desviando la conversación—, es nieto de la dueña del edificio y sus primos chicos son amigos de las calcomanías.

—Oye y hablando de las calcomanías ¿Ellos también lo saben? —preguntó Ana olvidando el tema de Aris.

—Pues Lupita ya lo sabía, ella lo tomó normal, el problema es Julio, ahora mismo no me quiere hablar, no quiere que ni lo toque o me acerque a él —confesó Temo y sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Está chiquito Temo —le dijo Pepe—, dale tiempo.

—Sí eso dice mi Papancho.

—Es verdad, además el chaparro se parece a ti cuando eras escuincle.

—No creo haber sido tan necio —dijo Temo rodando los ojos.

—Chale, mira al Temo —dijo Pepe riéndose— ¿ya no te acuerdas las rabietas que le hacías a mi papá cuando no querías que saliera con la Rebe?

Ana se rio con ganas del comentario de su hermano mayor y Temo se cubrió la cara con las manos recordando que sí había llorado y pataleado para que su papá no estuviera con Rebeca.

—Y tú no te rías tanto Ana, que ahí ibas dándole cuerda al Temo —insistió Pepe—, si hasta se fueron los dos de la casa y todo.

De pronto los tres eran un solo de risas recordando aquellos tiempos que parecían tan lejanos. En ese momento Guadalupe se conectó a la conversación y encontró a sus hermanos riendo exageradamente.

—¿Y ahora por qué tanta risa? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Nada Lupe, estábamos recordando cuando acá el Temo y Ana le declararon la guerra a la Rebe, ¿te acuerdas?

—¡Ay sí! De verdad que se pasaron, bueno el Temito estaba chiquito... ¿cómo estas hermanito?

—Bien Lupe —contestó Temo enternecido—, extrañándolos.

—Y nosotros a ti Temito y a las calcomanías y por supuesto a Papancho, ¿verdad?

La conversación de pronto fluyó como siempre, Temo amaba a sus hermanos, recordaba con añoranza cuando era un niño pequeño y los cuatro pasaban tiempo juntos jugando a lo que fuera o viendo una película. Le hacían mucha falta, Pepe siempre había sido su héroe junto a su papá y Ana era su cómplice en cuanta locura se le ocurría, con los años aquella confianza no se había perdido, era siempre a quién le podía contar lo que sea sin temor a nada y Guadalupe, ella siempre tenía palabras de cariño y arrumacos para él, la dulzura que había tenido de chica no la había perdido con los años, por eso era tan importante para él abrirse con sus hermanos mayores también y saber qué pensaban.

—Entonces ¿qué querías contarnos Temo? —preguntó Guadalupe ansiosa.

—Pues acá el Temochas estaba por contarnos del chavito que lo trae loco, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Pos Sócrates ¿no? —dijo Pepe riéndose.

—Aristóteles —corrigió Temo.

—Por eso —dijeron sus hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo.

—Esperen, esperen, ¿Chavito? ¿de qué están hablando? —preguntó Guadalupe confundida.

—Soy gay Lupe —confesó Temo esta vez sin tanto miedo— y Aris es solo mi amigo, ni siquiera le intereso de esa manera.

A diferencia de sus hermanos mayores a Guadalupe reaccionó mucho más sorprendida y su rostro reflejaba el impacto de la noticia, Temo entendía que tenía que darle tiempo a ella también, de todos sus hermanos era la más conservadora y pegada a las tradiciones, seguramente necesitaba asimilar los hechos.

—Pues no sé quién será el dichoso Arismenso pero pues si no se fija en ti es que está ciego —dijo Ana intentando romper la tensión—, si estás todo guapote Temo, ¿verdad Lupe?

Guadalupe se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar pero finalmente sonrió tranquila —Sí Ana, nuestro Temo ya es todo un muchachito bien guaperrimo.

Temo sonrió nuevamente sonrojado, sentía el corazón lleno de alegría, enorme, su familia estaría para él siempre, tal como su papá le había dicho, como había sido siempre y se sintió tan agradecido, tenía la suerte que muchos chicos y chicas en sus circunstancias no tendrían jamás, sin ir muy lejos Ari estaba viviendo toda una experiencia opuesta y ni siquiera era realmente gay. Temo tenía que hablar con él y convencerlo de desistir de su mentira, sólo iba a traerle penas y peleas con sus padres.

❣ ❣ ❣

Temo no entendía la insistencia de Aristóteles en seguir con su charada, ya se lo había dicho varias veces pero Aris estaba terco en su decisión y en cada paso que daba parecía más firme al punto que Temo no sabía qué sentir, sobre todo después que salió abiertamente del closet en sus redes sociales, lo que causó un pequeño revuelo entre sus seguidores, además de empeorar la situación con su papá. Cuauthémoc estaba confundido, para él había sido muy difícil encontrar el valor para confesarle a su familia quién era realmente y se sentía agradecido de que las cosas habían resultado bien con su papá y sus hermanos, exceptuando a Julio, pero confiaba en que eso era cuestión de tiempo, lo importante era que él no los había perdido ni lo habían rechazado, no quería ni imaginarse lo que Ari estaba sintiendo ya que él estaba experimentado la otra cara de la moneda y Cuauhtémoc seguía sin entender qué lo orillaba a ponerse en esa posición, él podía defender cualquier causa sin tener que pasar por toda esa experiencia pero Aristóteles parecía tener una opinión completamente distinta a ese argumento.

Aristóteles se había refugiado en el departamento de Temo hasta que Juan Pablo pasó a recogerlo para llevarlo a casa, se había pasado toda la tarde llorando después de la pelea con su papá, él lo había reprendido de muchas maneras a lo largo de su vida pero jamás le había pegado como esa tarde. Temo, una vez más insistió en que no valía la pena sufrir tanto ni exponer a su familia a ese conflicto por una mentira. El problema era que la sola idea de dar un paso atrás asustaba más a Ari que todo lo que estaba pasando, algo más fuerte que él no le permitía retractarse, sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y Aris tenía miedo de cuestionarse el por qué.

Temo necesitaba hablar con alguien, estaba mucho más confundido que antes, entre intentar sacarse a Aris del corazón porque no le correspondía pero seguir siendo su amigo ya era una lucha interna muy grande, luego estaba el tema de Aris diciéndole a todos que era gay por apoyarlo a él, lo conmovía pero no era necesario, días atrás a la salida del colegio había visto a su amigo llorar en los brazos de su madre y a Temo se le había quebrado el corazón en pedacitos, necesitaba convencer a Aristóteles de que habían otras maneras de apoyar que no le trajeran como consecuencia todo el daño que se estaba haciendo.

—Tal vez sí es gay pero aún no puede admitirlo —le dijo Diego tranquilamente a través de la pantalla después de que Temo le explicara todo.

—No, no es eso —contestó Temo—, ¿por qué me mentiría?

—Puede ser que no esté listo amigo, quizás él no tiene claras las cosas —divagó Diego pensativo— o sea, está como raro ¿no? Pero podría ser, ¿no dices que se peleó con su familia? Pues nadie haría eso solo por solidaridad con un amigo

—Por eso estoy confundido. Me duele mucho ver a Aris así, se siente solo y culpable por la pelea de sus padres.

—Bueno pero es su rollo ¿no? —contestó Diego un poco fastidiado— Nadie le pidió que haga eso y él se metió de cabeza solito en ese problema.

—Él tiene buenas intenciones, pero...

—Créeme Temo, más que buenas intenciones tu amigo está confundido, le caíste de pretexto perfecto para no atravesar esto solo. Por ahí hasta sí le gustas.

—Ya te dije que no me quiero mal viajar de nuevo Diego —le dijo Temo—, ya sé que solo seremos amigos y es mejor así.

—Si tú lo dices —le contestó Diego haciendo un gesto de incredulidad.

Temo ya no le contestó y cambió el tema, no quería comenzar una discusión donde terminaría nuevamente defendiendo a Aristóteles y no llegarían a nada. Por un momento pensó contarle lo que estaba pasando a su papá, pero después cambió de opinión, Aristóteles había confiado en él y lo había apoyado, le tocaba hacer lo mismo aunque no entendiera ni un poquito los motivos de su amigo.

❣ ❣ ❣

Para los Córcega Castañeda las continuaron empeorando con los días, la pelea de Audifaz y Polita había tomado otro nivel y la palabra divorcio era una que Aristóteles jamás pensó escuchar de boca de alguno de sus padres se hizo presente, ahora no sabía cómo remediar las cosas, sus padres habían cruzado una línea y todo era por su culpa. No podía más con el remordimiento, no solo se sentía responsable del inminente divorcio de sus padres, sino también del cariño y cuidado con el que su primo Juan Pablo y Julieta lo estaban tratando, se sentía un vil mentiroso, tan mentiroso como cuando había robado aquel examen tiempo atrás. Temo le insistía constantemente que debía sincerarse pero Ari ni siquiera lo estaba considerando, el daño ya estaba hecho y él no podía dar marcha atrás, sobre todo porque había comenzado a sentir dudas, cuestionamientos a los que trataba de no darles demasiada importancia, de pronto Ari no sabía ni quién era, pero su corazón le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y, pues el corazón nunca se equivoca.

Sin embargo el que sus padres se divorciaran no le caía del todo bien, ellos habían estado siempre juntos, a pesar de los momentos difíciles y ser el motivo de su separación era más de lo que podía cargar sobre los hombros. Decidido a intentar razonar con su papá decidió buscarlo en aquella iglesia a la que ahora asistía, quizás al ser un lugar público Audifaz no le gritaría ni lo humillaría de nuevo. Caminó hasta el lugar con pasos pesados y esperó a una distancia prudente de la entrada ver a su papá asomarse por ahí. Entonces a los pocos minutos lo vio conversando con una mujer, cierto era que no había nada comprometedor realmente pero la forma en que su padre la miraba y acariciaba las manos de aquella mujer le hicieron sentir un peso en el estómago, como si estuviera viendo algo completamente incorrecto. Entonces entendió a lo que se refería su mamá cuando le dijo que había otros motivos para la decisión que había tomado y aunque le dolía sabía que no podía intervenir en eso, así que decidió simplemente apoyar a su mamá como ella lo estaba haciendo con él y alejarse del lugar sin que su padre lo viera.

Audifaz se fue del edificio Córcega y Aristóteles volvió a casa y con él volvió la antigua rutina de Temo, ir y volver juntos de la escuela, hacer los deberes juntos por las tardes o encontrarse por las noches para las clases de piano o simplemente pasar el rato en la azotea. Y con la antigua rutina el enamoramiento de Temo por Ari volvió a ser algo que no podía controlar, que le hacía temblar las manos y tartamudear si le hablaba muy cerca. Temo trataba de reprimir lo que su amigo le hacía sentir pero casi siempre era más fuerte que él, intentó poner distancia inventando mil y un pretextos para no pasar tiempo con Aris, pero su amigo parecía querer todo lo contrario desde que había regresado a casa, siempre encontraba algún motivo para que pasaran tiempo juntos, invitándolo a pasear, a hacer las tareas en su casa, pidiéndole ayuda con sus redes sociales o a planear qué diría en una entrevista a la que lo habían invitado y sería en unas semanas. Aristóteles parecía necesitar toda la atención de Temo y él, pobre corazón de adolescente enamorado no podía decirle que no, en el fondo no se engañaba ni a sí mismo, él amaba estar todo el tiempo con Ari, poder ver sus ojitos profundos, oler el sutil perfume a shampoo que desprendían sus rizos cada vez que pasaba la mano por ellos para acomodarlos a un lado, reírse de sus bromas o contarse sus miedos y eso último era ya algo cotidiano.

Aristóteles no estaba llevando bien el inminente divorcio de sus padres y sumado al constante rechazo de su abuela y las miradas extrañas de sus tíos solía estaba más solo que nunca y Temo lo hacía sonreír, sentirse acompañado, no le importaba si de vez en cuando el muro de su Facebook se llenaba de mensajes de burla de sus compañeros de escuela, simplemente los bloqueó a todos y siguió con su vida, tampoco los mensajes de odio en su canal de youtube, porque por cada comentario despectivo sus seguidoras dejaban diez más de mucho amor, lo único que importaba era que él, dentro de todo estaba bien porque tenía a su mejor amigo con él y sentía que se estaban apoyando en esa dura etapa, estaban juntos y sentía que eran invencibles.

❣ ❣ ❣

Temo, por otro lado no lidiaba tan bien con el rechazo de Julio, los desplantes de algunos de los Córcega ni los comentarios de sus compañeros, todo había empeorado desde que le lanzaron una piedra a la ventana de su casa, en el fondo estaba asustado y abrumado, su vida estaba llena de la amistad de Ari y ciertamente nunca se sentía solo, pero tenerlo cerca comenzaba a lastimarlo porque Ari en su afán de jugar bien su papel de adolescente homosexual enviaba señales confusas al corazón de Temo, era atento y cariñoso, siempre lo abrazaba o tomaba por los hombros, apoyaba su cabeza risueña contra la de él en algunas ocasiones, era todo tacto y sonrisas y Temo sentía que cada una de esas caricias era como un corte más a su frágil corazón. Lo permitía porque sentía que era retribuirle a Aris por todo lo que estaba pasando solo por defenderlo y apoyarlo. Pero se estaba volviendo insoportable; los días de Temo estaban llenos de Aristóteles y su corazón palpitaba demasiado fuerte todo el tiempo, pero cuando estaba solo las tardes y noches eran de lágrimas y desolación. No podía seguir así.

—¿Qué tranza Temístocles? ¿Todo bien? —preguntó la alegre voz de Pepe del otro lado de la llamada.

—No Pepe, nada está bien —le dijo Temo con voz entre cortada— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro que sí Temo, ¿qué pasa?

—Quiero regresar a casa —dijo con un sollozo lleno de dolor—, ya no quiero estar acá.

—Temo, mi jefe no va a estar de acuerdo con eso, menos si no me dices qué pasa.

—Es que ya no quiero, no puedo con todo esto, Julio, la escuela, los vecinos, todos me miran mal y luego está Aristóteles y... —las palabras salieron atropelladas y llenas de hipidos por el llanto de Temo que cada vez empeoraba —. Solo quiero volver, ¿puedo quedarme contigo en casa? Yo no quiero molestar, puedo decirle a mi tía Chela para quedarme con ella.

—¿Cómo que molestar? Chamaco pero si ésta es tu casa. Claro que puedes quedarte acá si quieres, la Sirenita y tus sobrinos van a estar felices, pero ¿estás seguro? ¿Quieres dejar a Papancho y a los enanos?

—Es que no es por él Pepe, es por todo lo demás. Si vieras cómo me ve Julio, de verdad ya no puedo manejarlo.

—Está bien, cálmate, habla con mi jefe y tómate unos días para organizar todo. Si quieres yo hablo con él.

—No, yo voy a hablar con él en estos días y te aviso.

Temo se despidió de su hermano mayor sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo. Había pensado en ir a casa de su tía Chela pero finalmente no quería ser una molestia para nadie. Pepe y Mónica se habían mudado a la casa grande cuando ellos dejaron Toluca y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado esa casa era la que Temo identificaba cuando pensaba en hogar, ahí estaba su cuarto, sus recuerdos, Diego, su antigua escuela y sus pocos amigos. Estaba convencido de que le haría bien poner distancia. Habló con su papá y a pesar de qué le prometió que esperaría y que lo iba a pensar bien, esa misma noche compró un pasaje con fecha abierta. Estaba decidido, dejaría a todo, incluido Aristóteles atrás.


End file.
